You Should've Said No
by Team-Jacob10244
Summary: Hello! Well, this story got deleted the first time I wrote its a long story so if those who reviewed plus others could review again it woud be greatly appreiciated! Love you guys! My first technically 2cd lol Penweed story


_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

Penny was lying on her bed in tears holding a picture of her black-white night. She still couldn't believe that he would do this to her. She remembered when he would be waiting by her locker every moring, sometimes even holding a bouquet of roses.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

The next day at school Penny was at her locker getting her books for class while Tracy was trying to comfort her.

"Penny, do you really believe that Seaweed would do this?"

". . . I don't want to believe it . . . but it's the truth."

"But-," Tracy was cut off as a familiar guy came up behind Penny.

"Hey Pen," He said in a whisper.

"Go away," Penny replied back, not even looking at him.

"I'll just go see what Link is doing," Tracy said so she wouldn't get involved.

"Baby, please just let me explain," Seaweed pleaded.

"What is there to explain Seaweed? And out of all the people it had to be her. . . out of all the people in the _world_ it had to be Amber, my enemy since pre-school," She sad loudly, but not quite yelling, as she turned to face him.

"Babe, I told you it just happened! I got drunk and the next thing I know I woke up naked in a bed beside her."

"You could've just told her no Seaweed! To the alcohol and to. . . that."

"Darlin' its not as easy as it seems."

"Well, if you loved me enough you wouldn't of forgot about our date to go and hang out with Jamal and Duane, then that wouldn't of happened," Tears were rolling down Penny's cheek now.

"I told you I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Sorry isn't good enough Seaweed, in a relationship, there needs to be trust and honesty. . . and you've lost my trust."

With that she walked away, leaving him standing at her locker. Boy had he messed up!

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Penny was at home by herself when she heard a knock on the door. When she answered it she wasn't surprised to see none other than Seaweed.

"What do you want?" She questioned.

"Penny, I know that I've told you this hundreds of times, but I'm sorry! Baby please just give me one more chance! I never meant to hurt you!"

"But you did hurt me Seaweed, more than you will ever know, and I just don't know if I can trust you again. . . but even if we did get back together. . . do really think that we would be the same as we were before? That one memory will always be there and there is nothing that you, me, or anyone else can do to fix it."

"I know Penny, but just give me one more chance."

_I can't resist before you go, tell me this Was it worth it.  
Was she worth this_

_No no no no_

"I'm sorry Seaweed, but I'll have to think hard about this one, I can't give you a definite answer yet . . . but before you leave answer this one question thats been on my mind."

"What?"

"Was it worth it? Was sleeping with Amber worth everything that you've lost? Was it worth to have just one joy night?"

"Baby, you know that it wasn't, I was stupid and I wish I could just take all of it back, but I can't, you know that you are the only one for me!"

"Well, you sure had a funny way of showing it."

And with that she shut the door and went upstairs to cry and think. She had no doubt in her mind that she wanted to get back with Seaweed . . . but she just didn't know if she could. Maybe if they work this out then they might just be able to go back together again, but she just didn't know.

Authors Note: I hope you guys liked it! This is my first Penweed story, so R&R and let me know how i did! :) THANKS!


End file.
